damesanddragonsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ligbi/dames notes 2
dames and dragons episode 2 notes hell week and food poisoning, kat quit her job and considered murder and auto assault cool corbin. sure. ---- puzzle room took longer than expected, second puzzle> 2 doors one on right one across fran perception: 9 the doors are doors. corbin got over 20: across has short hallway and sharp turn left, right door turns right after long hallway smells dank both ways, shorter is danker fran's shirt is still strobing roll to fall in love from fran. high resistance to both of them indifferent to both hallway on right comes to a door and round room, chained to ground on center is stone ball 20ft tall top of ball has silver key sophia held up a piece of paper secrets are afoot large ball is stone golem pass without trace from corbin (+100 bonus) 20ft tall, cahined to floor, hey how tall are the three combined 6'1 5'3 5'6 heights englarge/reduce mentioned by fran, wants to reduce golem it got a 21 save so no effect batman voice is how we are describing corbin? laika is ash ketchum Laika then corbin then 5'3 fran for human ladder to get fran up there to grab the key 16 str roll x2 for getting laika and corbin stacked fran sees it this and has second thoughts. bad convincing on fran inspires pity and a dex check +10 dex on fran -over over 20, 5+0 and 19 from corbin and laika spiderman fran gets up laika and corbin gets pushed off. this was now on purpose. 15 str from fran, 11 laika str, 29 corbin dex and top of the totem is the bird boy fran offers to push him. nat 20 from fran to push corbin who got a 22 on dex corbin landing dex 20 and he grabs the key- and vanishes !!!! shock both fran and laika have other keys. corbin has a key, wherever he is. To the other door! wolves always go to the bathroom. probably. what is that. teleportation? fran and laika wave goodbye to laika and corbins last known location sharp left and a split open door with hallway that goes to the left, or straight ahead which is open to an arena portcoluses, dirt floor, unseeable high celing in the arena left has another split left or straight, left has open door with a room that is empty except a mural across from the door corbin is in a room wingspan width, can touch all four walls from center, can't see celing or floor, total darkness mural room has an autolocking door, on the floor is square glass panel, corbin is down there he doesn't know they're there water fills corbin's room and he can't swim because he's not the duck kind of bird it will take 5 minutes for the room to fill fran makes an ice cube for corbin to stand on while he cries fran and laika try to shatter the glass while not standing on it- no good mural is of the goddess holding a disc shaped mirror. she is in the middle of holding the mirror. top a crow is stepping on the mirror, bottom is the crow stepping off 18 to punch the glass. laika just gets hurt. 3 minutes corbin can see the glass is a mirrored surface on his side he wants to attack this weird fellow in the mirror. laika and fran try to flip the glass. 2 and 7 they pushed on opposite ends. same side no change minute 30 till corbin drowns but first he's pissed at his reflection he's not ready to know he's not a crow. he can touch the glass at 1 minute tries to attack it, uses a spear, over 20, nothing happens 30 seconds, fran knocks and corbin can hear, corbin hates this other crow painted mural on the wall, no secrets on it, corbin has hit the celing. 2pts drowning dmng he is drowning. 16 and 1 to flip, still no good. 19 to flip. it's not fipping another 1 dmg to corbin. who can cast spells while drowning laika tells corbin about the mural, fran tells him to push up on one side while they push down on the other 4dmg drowning, but 16 to push the glass feels like it's cracking punching is. bad. corbin just. pushes it up through water pressure, mural dissapears no key- was it a trap or test failure? fran uses shape water to dry corbin who asks laika if she saw a bird fly away fran calls corbin a man, but laika says she saw the bird anime boy corbin will get that bird. believe it (corbin?) rolls to fall in love 11 on both bonding time? (I can't. tell apart. Kaitlin and Sophia other hallway might be full of forks? corbin wants them they're reflective. farts happened in that room laika is corbin's only true friend. this is laika's first non wolf friend. fran walks away other fork has a large room at end of hallway, huge orb in pool of water surrounded by flowers cure wounds on corbin by corbin last spell slot lays hands on his own boob window fran almost throws up in front of orb is glass pedastal rising from water. on it is a silver key noell in georgia fighting synth devil daft punk. shoutouts, maybe two tumblr users should date amoralescapeartist and swordtosong istillhaventreviewedonitunesimaterriblefanbutitunesissoawfulimsorrydames chantelle: remember that time everyone called you noelle on your birthday and you screamed "my name is not noelle it's noelle" rapscallion. the sleeper agent is active orbs. bad. 14 perception, and two crit 1s a+ fran and laika who headbutt aura of calm in the room, serene, chill, corbin gets sleepy, lets fight about how birds fall asleep he goes in the room and is tired. fran sat and laika contemplated dank well makes corbin not want to go into the pool corbin wants fran to do it instead. water man girl please corbin dude lady. she is coming in because the water is dope as hell laika is dragged with shape water from fran to change it's flow from clockwise to counterclockwise sick flow and some good alliteration from this flow fully healed and all spell slots are returned by this water. corbin does the bird bath thing as does laika who thinks it is a human custom. fran judges siri has betrayed everyone and might kill noel fran restyles her hair into a dodecahedron while corbin is impolite roll to bond from laika roll to resist from fran. who had a 17 but laika had a nat 20 on bonding a small smile flickers across fran's face door leading in and door leading out. pedastal key where is alicia keys a leash of keys almost makes a dog joke water and corbin are on good terms now. key is taken and doors lock. orb touch time. it's slightly warm. come feel this fran does not persuade corbin, but laika ties and. he gets a nat 20 put the key. on the orb. in the water. look at orb???? 21 to look birds know about orbs. this orb. isn't solid. lets break the orb corbin stabs the orb with a spear. or 'harsh touch'. 16. no good enourmous orb is 10ft in diameter not larger than beach ball they roll the stone orb non nat 20 perception from sullen fran notices the keyhole on top of the sphere after rolling it flashing shirt lives the key turns and the sphere unfolds like a flower. at the center is another key and the doors unlock --- beautiful music is composed Category:Blog posts